A network operator may implement one or more techniques to improve reception and transmission of signals, such as radio frequency (RF) signals. For example, the network operator may implement antenna diversity reception to improve reception of a signal by using two or more spatially diverse, or separated, antennas to provide multiple observations of the incoming signal. As another example, the network operator may use beamforming transmission to improve transmission of a signal by using spatially proximate antenna elements, such as in a phased array, to produce constructive interference when transmitting the signal.